This invention relates in general to an attachment for a rotatable and reciprocable honing tool which is used to enlarge and smooth one or more bores in a workpiece. More specifically, the invention relates to an attachment for a so-called single pass honing tool of the type which effects smoothing and rounding of the inside diameter of the bore upon being advanced through and then retracted out of the bore in a single back and forth stroke.
Single pass honing tools are frequently used to finish the crankshaft bores of an engine block. One-half of each such bore is defined by journals within the engine block itself while the other half of the bore is defined within a bearing cap which is fastened to the block by screws. Because of tolerance variations and variations in thickness between the bearing caps and the corresponding journals in the block, raised ridges often exist adjacent the ends of the bore at the junctions of the cap with the block.
One problem which results in using a single pass honing tool with certain materials is the creation of generally axially projecting burrs at the ends of each bore. Such burrs are inherently formed at the ends of the bore as the honing tool is advanced through and retracted out of the bore. The burrs must be removed and, in the past, this has been achieved by a separate brushing operation or by hand filing.